epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Epic Saga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Epic Saga (series) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Beecanoe (Talk) 03:15, July 3, 2011 Random things (no exact title) First, who turned out to be the ultimate evil of the ES universe? (Judas? Shiroan?) Because i just listened to Master of Puppets (1st time. and i still haven't heard the friday song either. With my memory for music, if figured such songs may torture me), and after adding the additional equipment to the GG arsenal of having a music player that plays songs whenever suitable, and thought saying that part of the chorus or bridge of the song should play as the anti-heros enter into the evil's lair. In fact, I think it could be an interesting addition to the series, to play with foreshadowing, and such. Second, I created a page to list the ideas i come up with for the series. This links specifically to the area where I put plot twists, which i think are pretty good. Third, on that page, I have a list of videos that have interesting music that may fit in ES. I listened to all of the character themes and like them except mine (which is changed on my article page), Link's and I was ok with yours. I wasn't sure you wanted a soft theme for a character like that, but if you do, I'm fine and no more complaints, your honor. Link's i heard some better themes. And mine, is listed, as said previous. And that's it, I believe. Beyond that I have begun work on my own spinoff, and that I completed the trial of the mainpage for the GIW. Under the announcements, there is a link to the page. 3rd one. "Prepare to fight me, sir! TASTE DEFEAT! CHARGE!!" Geniusguy445 (talk) ---- First of all, if you go to the Official Soundtrack article, you can have an option to listen to Judas's theme... And honestly, I find that more horrific (but a great throwback) than "Master of Puppets" by Metallica, which is Beecanoe's theme. Foreshadowing is also something I don't have a problem with, as long as it all goes smoothly without complaining. Second, I went to that link of yours, in which you put some surprising plot twists: I can definitely see a brotherly relationship between you and Dark Guy, but the thought of Sephira becoming petrified as a Saurian seriously irks me... And it's nothing bad, but remember that the Epic Saga titles (save for IV) aren't meant to become overly dark, which is what Nintendo characters are doing in here in the first place. In both Those who Fight and the anime adaptation, Sephira always had zero tolerance for any other female who took interest in Prince Sauria, and would even go as far as to kill them off... Although it wasn't in check because of how graphic the thoughts were. Therefore, Sephira saw love at first sight (Jared), in which Beecanoe felt jealously since it was HIM who rescued the alien to begin with, but I decided to make a twist and say that Sephira's got a huge crush on Jared that she's able to admit, but the Saurian is a bit oblivious to it. Third and final, Jared Raigon is meant to be a softie at heart, although at times he doesn't take it too lightly. You see the thing is, Jared originally had a bit of a mean-sounding theme in Epic Saga I to III, to match with his no-nonsense and somewhat hotheaded self, but the next theme had a bit of coolness to it, seeing how Jared got his memories and behavior restored, with a new outlook on violence: seeing it as a cruel excuse that should NOT be taken lightly. As for the third and current one I use for the Saurian, I personally think it fits despite the sadness in it... And for a good cause: the Saurian has gone through several events, and is a bit unhappy at the results, in which he just wanted to make beings feel happy and the natural balance in order, and was actually brought in by the WOA as a misunderstanding... In the end, Jared went with it, seeing as how he needed some additional work to be met, so to keep up with his title. Overall, Geniusguy, I just LOVE seeing you continue working... And in good form, as well! "You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas's attack!" 02:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Understood. If you look at the Scripts - V1 page, (which has a preview of all the scripts we have, but probably won't use according to Beec) and select Preview Script under Those Who Fight; near the bottom of it, I added a short blurb into where the heroes are about to walk to the ship. GG445's music player turns on and plays something directly related to the events, to add some irony. In the same way, I thought it would be nice/enjoyable if that happened more often. E.g. The protagonists walk up to Judas/Shiroan (who'sever higher up) and the player creams "Master of puppets / I'm pulling your strings / Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams..." then goes quiet. As a trend, the player should be very accurate at foreshadowing based on music. Except, of course, when they meet Silver, and the inventions are duds. Then some random unrelated music should play. Even better if it's a funny weed-related song. Even without the song, that's funny. And I think that your character is very fitting, and even better for a leader. And in that way, it gives a profound feel to the series. Because, the series sort of revolves around you. Then, others join in, do many things, leave, return and finally realize that cooperation is necessary to accomplish everyone's goals. Very profound. Daily edits are done, onto Photoshop! "Don't look at me like that! Save those guppy-dog eyes for some other loser!" Geniusguy445 (talk) You know, I play piano, and I've been looking into doing some composing. So, how would you guys like it if I composed the main theme for Epic Saga, played it, then filmed myself playing it, then uploaded it to Youtube? It's gonna be tough, but I'll do it if you guys really want me to. Beecanoe 17:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, that would actually be pretty cool... And yeah, I think you should give it your all. In fact, I have a YouTube account called NovaShinra, but I can't seem to upload videos or put favorites for some reason. But that doesn't matter since I use my account for playlists that act as if they are "favorited". "You cannot grasp the true form of Giygas's attack!" 17:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian You want to find me, I go by the same name as here. I haven't made any vids, but if I can get my hands on an emulator, I may consider playthroughs. So far I have around ten favorites. Beecanoe 14:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) What kind of emulator do you need? There are free online ones that I use, and another that my brother uses that requires downloading a plugin. Mine allows you play NES/SNES/gameboy/old PC games, and my bros. allows you to play, like everything. Geniusguy445 (talk) 15:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Recent changes Epic Saga History, OgtH, and some plot features in my Additions. Just to catch u up on updates. Geniusguy445 (talk) Waluigi's back. Now the wiki is funny again. 22:41, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Various randoms The only good Fairly Odd Parents movie is the Wishology Trilogy. I think I had something else to say, but I found the FOP wiki. Be back later. Dunno when. Heh. (Waving his arms in the air to Timmy) This is not a bulldozer! (Pretends to ride a bike) This is not a fudgesicle! (Rows on the floor backwards) And how is this Ghostbusters 2?! Geniusguy445 (talk) "Oh wait, this isn't the camera." Does this annoy you? What I find insanely annoying is all that anyone in high school my age plays Call of Duty or Madden or some shit like that. And whenever someone says "Mario!" or "Pokemon!" in a weird voice it's apparenty sooo frickin' hilarious. Why don't they just stop shooting at Nazis and Zombies and actually consider playing a REAL F**KING GAME. They think games like that are so stupid because they're cartoony and all that but blood splattered across the damn screen doesn't exactly help sell to a widespread audience. Plus, Nintendo games don't reenact an event that might've killed someone's grandfather. 'Nuff said. So, is it just me, or is there agreement? This is meant to all who read this. Beecanoe 22:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) My inner self has to really agree on that, as the same crisis occurs at my high school. It gets extremely aggravating that students go and brag on and on about how such installments like Call of Duty, Madden, and Naruto are #1, and in my opinion, this is more like constantly being arrogant. Thing is, I REALLY don't like any FPS, RPG (save for EarthBound), sports, simulation, strategy, or puzzle-based (other than the ones in the Puzzle League franchise, which are okay in my book) games... I prefer fighting, platformers, beat 'em ups (Final Fight is an example), and action/adventure titles. Stop me if you think I'm being too lengthy on my words and whatnot. "I am the world's greatest pillow fighter!" 00:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian I think that I could have a speech about my opinions, so I won't speak here. I'll blog about it on the GIW. Later Geniusguy445 (talk) "Oh wait, this isn't the camera."